1. Field of the Invention
A battery casing salvage machine comprising a plurality of integrated stations disposed in operative communications by a conveyor means to sequentially remove the original battery cover from the enclosed battery case and rebuild the battery case and battery cell partitions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Annually an incalcuable number of storage batteries, no longer useful, are discarded. Generally such disposition results in the disposal of still usable battery casings and recoverable lead products. To recover the lead and salvage the battery casing it is necessary to dispose of the sulfuric acid and to separate the lead cell grids, and the settled lead in the bottom of the battery casing. To accomplish this it is necessary to provide an apparatus by which the acid and lead constituents are easily dislodged from the battery casing and recovered apart from the battery casing while at the same time preserving the battery casing.
There are a number of devices which provide vibrating or shaking apparatus by which the battery casing is vigorously shaken in an inverted position until the contents thereof are dislodged. Unfortunately these devices do not accommodate the preservation of the battery casing.
Thus there still remains a need for an efficient means of recovering the constituents and at the same time not damage the battery casing.